


level up

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have no excuse for myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	level up

The mattress was warm underneath them, and Kuroo rested his chin on Kenma’s shoulder as he played his game. Sounds of sword fighting emanated from the console in the shorter boy’s hands. They had been sitting in comfortable silence for who knows how long, both absolutely content.

Except. Well.

Kenma kept making these little _noises_ as he fought the more difficult monsters; they were so tiny they were barely detectable, and likely subconscious. He would shift every once in a while too, minute movements pressing him ever closer to Kuroo -- as if there was any space left between them to speak of -- and his backside was flush against _certain areas_ of Kuroo’s anatomy. He shifted stiffly back.

If Kenma noticed, he didn’t comment. The game went on and they continued to sit in silence; as is typical in video games, the difficulty level increased steadily. Kenma entered a boss battle and found himself struggling, the shifting and noises picking up as the fight continued. He pressed back against Kuroo as he avoided an attack.

Kuroo grit his teeth. He was pushed solidly against the headboard with nowhere to go, and Kenma’s movements were beginning to make him hard.

They were dating; they had been for a couple months now, and the confession after practice had felt more inevitable than anything. Their relationship hadn’t changed that much, in all honesty -- they just did what they always had, plus some making out from time to time. There had been no discussion of preferences or anything beyond what they’d already done. This left Kuroo in a bit of a panic, because each time Kenma did an attack he’d shimmy back a _little bit_ more and oh god, he was getting hard against his best friend/boyfriend’s ass and they’d never even talked about whether they were both ready for sex. This was so incredibly uncomfortable. Kuroo Tetsurou wanted to disappear.

Kenma took a hit from the boss he was fighting and flinched, forcing more friction backward. A small moan slipped out of Kuroo’s mouth before he was able to contain it. _Please let him not have heard that. Oh, please, let this not get awkward._

Kuroo cursed to himself when Kenma’s fingers stalled on the buttons, but after a couple of seconds that felt like eons, he went back to playing.

Things were blissfully friction-free for Kuroo for a short minute. Kenma was stock-still, losing health too quickly, and after a bit longer his character pitched forward onto the ground and died. He huffed and restarted from his save point. The battle picked up again from the beginning.

Then Kenma shifted back against Kuroo again. But there was something different about it this time.

Before, the shifts always happened in time with something surprising or mentally taxing, but Kenma was simply running across the arena -- this felt almost… Deliberate. He did it again as he threw a bomb, rocking back in a firm motion against Kuroo, punching all of the breath out of his lungs in a surprised huff of air. Kuroo could see a few strands of Kenma’s hair blown forward by his exhale.

Kenma’s head angled the tiniest amount to the left; Kuroo couldn’t miss it, and he saw Kenma glance at him out of the corner of his eye as he kept pushing buttons. He rocked back again as the boss took damage.

Kuroo was definitely hard now, and he was also struggling for breath. Oh god, Kenma was doing this on purpose!

The boss battle was going much better for Kenma, and he had the upper hand this time. He forced more friction along Kuroo’s length, solid and aching in his shorts as the boss’s health continued to drop. Kuroo moaned and rocked forward into Kenma’s ass. Kenma’s fingers slipped on the buttons for a short moment and he breathed in sharply as he finished off the boss.

It was like a dam had broken, and all of the built-up hormones flooded through both boys in one impossible wave. Kuroo pressed his face into Kenma’s neck and breathed in, rolling his hips again. He could hear the shaky breaths rattling out of Kenma as he barely held onto his game, presumably making sure the boss’s death wasn’t a fake ending. As soon as the progress save screen appeared, he hit ‘yes’ and then dropped it.

Kuroo’s hands had been wrapped tightly around Kenma’s midsection, but he took this as an invitation to pick up the pace. They roved over the younger boy’s stomach and chest before sliding down his sides and teasing at the hem of his sweatpants. Kenma gasped and rutted back again.

“Ah, Kuroo-”

Kuroo’s teeth grazed Kenma’s neck, and he bit down as he rolled his hips forward in time Kenma’s own movements. The sensation caught the younger boy off-guard, and a surprised moan tumbled out of his mouth.

Kuroo’s movements slowed for a moment, hands stalling with fingertips just under Kenma’s waistband. “Is… This is okay, right? You want this?”

Kenma seemed taken aback by the question, and he moved forward after a moment, leaving the spot between Kuroo’s legs cold and empty. Kuroo took it as a no immediately and was about to start apologizing when Kenma simply turned to face him and straddled his lap. He refused to make eye contact, but still put his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Yes, Kuroo, I want this.”

“Oh. Yeah, good. Um.”

Kenma huffed in exasperation, immediately picking up on the shift in atmosphere. “Really. I’ll tell you if I become uncomfortable, but I really doubt that’ll happen.” He punctuated the statement with a roll of his hips, and both boys moaned at the sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other through their clothes.

Kuroo’s hands ran down Kenma’s back and settled on the clothed cheeks of his ass, grasping firmly to drag his hips forward into his own. Kenma’s head lolled forward with a groan, and he gripped Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Do that again.”

Their crotched dragged against each other in fluid motions, both of them gasping and moaning at the pleasure. Kuroo reached back up and slipped his hands under Kenma’s pants and boxers, molding his hands directly against Kenma’s ass as he dragged him forward again.

They kissed messily, lips moving without pattern or thought. In truth, they were mostly just breathing each other’s air as they rutted against each other. They eventually abandoned their attempts at actually kissing each other and just enjoyed the sensations.

Kenma leaned forward and mouthed at Kuroo’s neck the way he knew he liked, eliciting more appreciative noises as they continued to grind against each other. Kuroo was panting heavily, gripping Kenma’s ass in a way that had to border on painful.

The sounds of their moans and the rustling fabric around them filled the otherwise silent room. After another few moments, Kuroo placed a hand lightly on Kenma’s chest and urged him back a few inches.

“Kuroo?”

Instead of responding verbally, Kuroo trailed the hand down his chest and stomach before palming Kenma’s erection through his pants. This elicited his loudest moan of the evening, and he clapped a hand over his mouth as he subconsciously pressed into Kuroo’s touch.

“Let’s get you out of these, hm?” Kuroo asked with a sly smile, hooking his fingers into Kenma’s waistband.

“Only if you’re taking yours off, too.”

“Well, of course.”

Kuroo acted suave, but then proceeded to put on the greatest display of virginal awkwardness; he rolled around helplessly trying to tug off his pants and boxers, as it had suddenly become some great feat to remove his own clothes. Kenma eventually took pity on him and tugged them off by the ankles, already pantsless himself. He then settled back in Kuroo’s lap and looked down, hesitant.

He rolled forward experimentally, testing the difference now that there was nothing between their cocks. Both of them were fully hard, and the sensation of their lengths dragging against one another was incredible. They both groaned in appreciation.

Kuroo reached between them and wrapped his hand around Kenma’s length, making him jump and moan. He gave a few slow, firm strokes before glancing up at him, his eyes asking if everything was still fine. Kenma replied by grasping Kuroo’s dick in return, following his boyfriend’s example and slowly dragging his hand up and down the shaft. Kuroo moaned in earnest, eyes falling shut as he leaned his forehead against Kenma’s.

They settled into a rhythm, hips instinctively rocking forward as they got each other off. Kuroo’s unoccupied hand settled on Kenma’s hip, and Kenma grabbed at Kuroo’s upper arm as heat pooled in his belly.

Both of their breathing was picking up, and they knew that they were both close.

“Kenma, I- Oh, god, I’m gonna come.”

All Kenma could do was moan as he climaxed, come spilling over Kuroo’s fingers as he sagged forward. His hand stalled over Kuroo’s cock, and the older boy rocked upward, fucking his hand while he recovered. After a moment, Kenma came back to himself and renewed his grip as he moved his hand up and down once again. Kuroo repeated himself a few more times, reiterating that _I’m so close Kenma, I’m about to come, oh god._

With a few more firm strokes up and down, Kuroo released and groaned in ecstasy. Kenma kept pumping through his entire release, come spurting out to dribble down his fingers. As Kuroo’s orgasm faded, he slumped against Kenma with a pleased sigh. They were both practically heaving, they were so out of breath. The two were silent and unmoving for a few minutes as they recovered.

Kenma wound his arms around Kuroo’s waist, nuzzled into his neck, and relaxed.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked softly, running his clean hand through Kenma’s hair. Kenma just nodded in response. “We should clean up.”

“Mm, not yet,” Kenma whined.

Kuroo chuckled, ruffling his hair fondly. “Okay, just a few more minutes. I don’t wanna just sit here with cum all over my hand for too long, though.”

“Ugh, shut up. So gross.”

After those few minutes passed, Kuroo got a damp washcloth and wiped Kenma’s hand clean for him before handing him back his boxers and pants. Both of them got dressed and then Kuroo pulled Kenma under the covers and into a tight embrace. Kenma only fought it for a couple of seconds before going limp in Kuroo’s arms and molding to his side.

They were both incredibly placid, Kuroo running his fingers through Kenma’s hair as they dozed on and off through the evening. After some time, Kuroo pulled back just enough to look down at Kenma’s peaceful features.

“So, would you want to do that again?”

“I want to sleep.” Kenma replied immediately, eyes remaining closed as he mumbled, still half-asleep.

“I don’t mean _right now,_ I just mean in general.” Kuroo chuckled. “Are we gonna keep doing this?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Great.”

With that, the conversation was over. Kenma fit himself back tightly against Kuroo’s side and Kuroo closed his eyes, the two falling asleep right where they wanted to be -- with each other.


End file.
